


Drekmore

by NoNameRat



Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, ale nie, au gdzie Ightorn ma więcej osobowości i rzeczywiście jakiś powód żeby najechać na Dunwyn, to brzmi jak epilog do czegoś większego, to tylko takie jakby au?...
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Księciunio się zdenerwował i potrzebuje nowego hobby, bo maniakalna chęć zdobycia Dunwyn źle działa na jego zdrowie psychiczne, ale nikt tym się nie przejmuje. Na Dunwyn!





	Drekmore

**Author's Note:**

> Zdecydowanie inspirowane tym ciekawym [fanartem](http://camelsart.tumblr.com/post/95341488188)  
> 

Król Gregor wygnał go z Dunwyn i nazwał to łaską. _Łaską!_ Został poniżony i oczerniony, skazany na tułaczkę, bo wszystkie okoliczne miasta i wsie należały do królestwa, a żadne nie chciało przyjąć błędnego rycerza, zdrajcę Zygmunta Igthorna. Rycerza? Ha, dobre sobie – wszystkie tytuły zostały mu odebrane, lata ciężkiej pracy nad reputacją przepadły w mgnieniu oka.  
On zdradził swojego króla i Dunwyn? To oni zdradzili jego. Ten błyszczący zamek, złotem i zielenią obsiane pola, ten miraż dobrodziejstwa i porządku – to wszystko stało na fundamentach krwi, niesprawiedliwej, okrutnej wojny i zdrad. Na dziesiątkach lat zachłanności i krwiożerczości ludzkiej rasy żerującej na stworzeniach innych od siebie. Ogry, smoki, trolle, skrzaty, uznane już za bajdy  Gumisie i wiele innych istot. Wycisnęli z nich co się dało, ograbili z surowców i kultury, a kiedy ci odpowiadali atakiem lub obroną, zostawali wyrżnięci w pień. A potem ludzie zapominali o wszystkim, zacierając prawdę każdej z kart kronik. Gregor i jego ludzie w swojej niewiedzy i złudnej dobroci nie lepsi niż swoi przodkowie. Miasta osadzone na kłamstwach.  
Igthorn zastanawiał się jak mógł być ślepy przez tak długi czas. Najbardziej niedorzeczne było to, że  przejrzał na oczy dopiero kiedy topór kata odrąbał głowę jego ojca. Nie mógł już wtedy liczyć na Wiktora, bo wyprali mu mózg i omamili na tyle, że gotowy był jako pierwszy wbić mu miecz w pierś. Matka zmarła parę lat wcześniej na krztusiec.  I tak nie miałaby za wiele do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, ale przynajmniej ona stała by po jego stronie.

Ale w baśniach zachowana musi być równowaga. Każde dobre królestwo miało swój mroczny odpowiednik. Za dobrze wiodło się w Dunwyn i zbyt urodzaje były plony, aby mogło to trwać tak długo. Historia domagała się grubej czarnej kreski dzielącej krajobraz na dwa. Dlatego ziemie Drekmore były ciemne, suche, niezdatne do prowadzenia upraw ani chowu zwierząt. Żadna wioska ani miasto nie mogły ostać się, kiedy dookoła grasowały dzikie zwierzęta, a jeśli ziemia nie była spękana i chora, to okolice trawiły miękkie torfowiska, bagna i skwaszone zgniłe łąki z powyginanymi odroślami karłowatych drzew i ciernisk. A wśród tego bezmyślne, znające tylko przemoc ogry. To właśnie była kraina, która przyjęła Igthorna. Czy też bardziej to on zgarnął Drekmore.  
Wiele czasu spędził nad księgami, próbując dojść do tego, co w swojej głupocie ludzie próbowali ukryć i zniszczyć. Podszyte strachem ataki na Gumisie, haniebne zasadzki i wyzysk wróżek i skrzatów, miasta i doliny, które już nie istnieją na mapach, a po których ostały się tylko ruiny. Niewiele było też pism i map o Drekmore. To co miał było częściowo księgozbiorem jego ojca, resztę wykradł ze skrytek biblioteki zamku Dunwyn. Od lat po cichu zainteresowany był informacją o zamku Drekmore, który niegdyś przecież należał do królestwa przodków króla Gregora. Z tego co zdołał się dowiedzieć był to zamek strażniczy, stąd ulokowany za lasem na granicy, na morskim klifie, z widokiem na całe wybrzeże i okoliczną równinę. Z jakiegoś powodu któryś z królów zadecydował by miejsce zostało zapomniane i popadło w ruinę. Wyrwane strony kronik i, jak mógł się tylko Igthorn domyślać, spalone listy i rozkazy skrywały przeszłość tego miejsca. Z czasem granica przesunęła się, oddalając zamek od swojego dawnego królestwa, i całość poddała się chorobie i chujowiźnie okolic, aż stała się jego prawowitą częścią, jakby od zawsze należała do tego ponurego krajobrazu.  

Ponoć zamek Drekmore opuszczony był od lat, lecz kiedy tam przybył, okazało się być nieprawdą. Raporty zwiadowców były nieaktualne. Zapewne minęło wiele lat odkąd ostatni raz ktokolwiek z Dunwyn zapuścił się w te strony – nie było takiej potrzeby. Zrujnowane zamczysko, po tym jak opuściła je lady Plaga, przejęły harpie ze swoim królem na czele. Wysokie, strzeliste wieże i punkty obserwacyjne odpowiadały ich ptasim potrzebom. Słoma, pióra i stare znalezione wewnątrz komnat materiały wystawały z okien.  
W pojedynkę nie miał szans na przejęcie zamku. Ale miał plan. Miał wiele planów. Ten jeden, wielki żrący go od środka i rozpalający jego gniew na nowo za każdym razem, pchał go ciągle do przodu i podsycał wszystkie inne myśli – zemsta. Odpłacić się za śmierć ojca, za to upokarzające i publiczne stracenie. Za zwrócenie jego brata Wiktora przeciwko niemu. Chciał ujawnić i udowodnić wszystkie ludzkie zbrodnie na wygnanych, zabitych i zmuszonych do ukrywania się w baśniach i legendach istot. Chciał wiedzieć, ile król Gregor wie, czy mógł być aż takim ignorantem, że nie znał żadnej z tych historii? Nie znał swojego dziedzictwa? Czyż za swoich młodych lat i on nie przewodził wojskami w wojnach granicznych z ościennymi królestwami? Igthorn zastanawiał się ile rzeczy skrywa król Gregor, za ile sam jest odpowiedzialny. Czy za to poleciała głowa jego ojca? Był zbyt blisko i dowiedział się zbyt wiele? Oficjalnie stracono go za zdradę. Za chciwość, spisek i zamach przeciwko królowi, co było kłamstwem i tym bardziej bolało Zygmunta. Dręczył go też fakt, że wie _zbyt mało_. Co jeśli zamach był prawdą? Co jeśli jego ojciec miał _dobry powód ku niemu_. Chciał wiedzieć ile takich opuszczonych strażnic jak zamek Drekmore, których historia była mglista, było dookoła, na ilu masowych grobach rosły teraz łąki, gdzie są te wszystkie stwory, jak długo rodzina królewska ciągnęła ten zwyczaj pozostawiania wielu spraw w cieniu. Pragnął wiele rzeczy, ale ta chęć zemsty, ta złość i gniew pożerały go. Jeśli kierowały nim prawe i zacne pobudki, dążenie do prawdy, zwrócenie honoru ojcu, tak wszystko to z wolna trawiła żółć i przemoc. Bez nich nie mógł nic zdziałać, z nimi zaczynał tracić z oczu to co było ważne. Aż w końcu pozostała tylko ślepa furia, odległy cel jakim była krwawa rozprawa, zdobycie Dunwyn, cokolwiek – bez celu nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Bez tego nie miał nic, był nikim. Odebrano mu rodzinę, dom, przyjaciół, tytuły, dosłownie wszystko. Więc miał plan. I będzie stał przy tej myśli, nie ważne co będzie musiał poświęcić, w kim i jak daleko zatopić swój miecz - uda mu się.

Na dobry początek uczyni zamek Drekmore swoim. Do tego będzie potrzebował armii. Wiedział jak ją zdobyć. Mniej więcej, przynajmniej. Plan w dużej mierze opierał się na szczęściu i jego bardzo nikłej wiedzy o ograch. Jako rycerz miał okazję zmierzyć się z tymi stworami parę razy, kiedy podchodziły swojego czasu zbyt blisko Dunwyn, atakując najbliższe granicy wioski. Jeden dorosły ogr miał siłę wielu żołnierzy, tak więc ogromna moc, ale też i pustka we łbie. Wchodziły w szkodę jak dzikie zwierzęta.  Były wytrzymałe, rosłe, z pysków wystawały im kły, a ich ręce miały twarde pazury. Przepasały się obdartym ze zwierząt futrem i skórami, niekiedy nosiły nawet hełmy i tarcze, ale były zwyczajnie chaotyczne, tępe i niezorganizowane. I łatwe w manipulacji. Więc Igthorn miał plan. To był jeden z tych prostolinijnych, zawierający wiele przemocy, ale jakże skutecznych planów. Musiał przecież tylko zmusić je do współpracy.

 

\---

 

Odrąbany czerep był ciężki i lepki od krwi, ale ani jedno ani drugie nie przeszkadzało Igthornowi. Obolałe i zmęczone mięśnie napięły się na jego ramieniu kiedy złapał brudne kudły i wspiął się na wzniesienie skał wznosząc wysoko odciętą głowę, potrząsając nią przed bandą ogrów.  
\- Widzicie, potwory?! – warknął, ale zagłuszyło go wycie bestii. Wpatrywały się w resztki swojego przywódcy, wyły nieludzkimi głosami i obnażały kły, zdezorientowane i przerażone. Człowiek, _człowiek_ , istota słaba i żałosna, wtargnęła między nich, powaliła i zabiła najsilniejszego ogra. I cisnął łeb pod ich nogi, zgrzytając z bólu zębami. Połamane żebra i kości w drugiej ręce przypominały o sobie przy każdym ruchu. Zszedł w dół, przycisnął stopą swoje trofeum do ziemi i wyzywająco rozejrzał się dookoła.

Nie potrwało długo przekonywanie kto jest teraz u władzy. Ogry respektowały przekaz siły bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, a mały dziwny zielony ogr, zdecydowanie bardziej rozgarnięty jak i rozgadany od pozostałych potworów, okazał się być przydatnym atutem.  
Zebrał więc po paru dniach swoje pierwsze ogry i skierował na zamek Drekmore. Nie potrzebował od razu całej armii, tylko tyle aby przegonić harpie, które od razu skalkulowały swoje szanse i opuściły budynek wiedząc, że bez problemu mogą znaleźć inną kryjówkę wśród szczytów łańcucha górskiego.  
Zgromadzenie pozostałych grup ogrów powinno pójść już łatwiej. Mały ogr wręcz stwierdził, że powinny same zakręcić się w tej okolicy, kiedy tylko plotka co się dzieje przejdzie pomiędzy jego o wiele bardziej rosłymi kompanami.

Zamek Drekmore to tylko chwilowy przystanek. Wszakże Danwyn będzie należało do niego.


End file.
